<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31 Days of Wayhaven- Adam and Natasha (Green Eyes) by SmallTownWriter12342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792011">31 Days of Wayhaven- Adam and Natasha (Green Eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342'>SmallTownWriter12342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam and Natasha [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of all the prompts for 31 days of Wayhaven for Adam and Natasha in one place. I am making this a series so it is still connected to the original fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam and Natasha [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 3-Mirror-Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I am still going to be updating Green Eyes with snippets of these two, but for 31 days of Wayhaven, all of their prompts will end up here. Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha had been avoiding the mirror in her apartment ever since Falk appeared that one night.</p><p>Well, mirrors in general.</p><p>The blanket she had thrown over the one in her bedroom was still there, almost as she had been expecting the leader of the maa-alused would just show up again.</p><p>During the past few weeks, Natasha was trying to grapple what had happened, and even though all had ended well and the treaty was signed with the Agency, something felt unfinished to her. </p><p>Sighing, she flopped down on her bed in her apartment, the plain white of the bedspread and the floors contrasted greatly against her black blazer. </p><p>
  <em>It’s over, it’s finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then why does it felt like there is something I still need to find?</em>
</p><p>Natasha looked back at the blanket covered mirror, and decided she would never truly move on from this if that blanket was a constant reminder, so she got up and removed it, expecting to throw it back on her bed.</p><p>But catching eye contact with her reflection made her pause.</p><p>She stared back at her light blue eyes, her caramel hair tied up in his usual bun, but over the last few weeks, it had gotten messier, no longer having the normal tightness that it normally had. Large bags had formed under her eyes, and she traced her fingers over the scar on her neck, somehow seeming more prominent then it usually did.</p><p>Natasha could hardly recognize the person before her, but yet it was her, a tired and worn-down version of herself.</p><p>She pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall to its usual just past shoulder length, and while she debated putting the blanket back over the mirror, she wanted some sense of normality in her room, so she threw it back on the bed, expecting to just read for the rest of the evening.</p><p>The text notification from her phone went off, and she went to see what it was, finding it was a text message from Felix:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, can you come over to the warehouse?</em>
</p><p>A pair of green eyes seemed to emerge in her mind at the question, and she fought hard to pull them out of her brain.</p><p>Ever since that magical night in the carnival he had been avoiding her, and she was trying to figure out why that upset her. Natasha should have known that is what Adam would do, she had been given no reason to believe otherwise, but it had stung. She had been so happy that night, to have her heart shattered the next day when she came to work and everything was back to the way it was before.</p><p>Sighing, resigning to her more professional side, she texted Felix back:</p><p>
  <em>Why? Is everything alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, Agent Trexler just needs your signature on some paperwork.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes</em>
</p><p>Natasha really wanted to stay home, but she got up anyway, stopping at the mirror to put her hair back up, but then she stopped.</p><p>
  <em>I really don’t care about how I look right now.</em>
</p><p>She then left the room, grabbing her bag and sunglasses as she left her apartment.</p><p>It did not take long for her to arrive at the warehouse, and Natasha was kind of hoping she would not run into Adam while she was there, not sure if she could take seeing him right now.</p><p>She walked inside, the main room empty, the fireplace still blazing, and she let her eyes wander to the pictures that Felix had put on the mantle, letting herself zone out to the world around her.</p><p>“Detective Trexler”</p><p>Natasha turned to the voice she knew so well, also being the only person on the team who still called her detective.</p><p>“Ad- Commanding Agent”, she corrected herself, if he was not going to use her name, even when she asked him to, she would not use his.</p><p>She watched as Adam’s gaze went to her hair, and she suddenly remembered that she taken it down.</p><p>
  <em>Is this the first time he’s seen me like that?</em>
</p><p>“You’ve taken your hair down”, Adam muttered, then he turned his head away as if he did not mean to say it aloud.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry”, she said, not sure what to say, “I know it’s unprofessional of me- “</p><p>“It’s not”</p><p>“It’s not?”</p><p>Adam turned to face her, “It suits you”.</p><p>The admission made her eyes widen, but she had heard things like this before. Adam would say something like that, and then immediately deny he meant it the way he did later, and Natasha was not sure how many times she could get her hopes up to only have them come crashing down to earth again.</p><p>“Uh, thanks?”, she finally said, daring to look into his eyes, expecting him to turn away like he always did, but he did not. He continued to look back into her gaze, and Natasha wanted time to stand still, and to never forget everything that she felt during this moment.</p><p>“You’re here for the paperwork, right?”, Adam said, and Natasha blinked hard at the gaze broken, Adam again turning his head toward the window.</p><p>“Yes”, she said slowly, and tore her own eyes away from him.</p><p>“Agent Trexler has it”, he said simply, his tone full of professionalism, “It should not require much”.</p><p>Natasha nodded, and she pulled back her hair, barely thinking about it, and put it up into a low ponytail, tying it off with the hairband around her wrist.</p><p>She looked back at Adam, and she wanted to say a million things to him, to say absolutely anything. She wanted to throw her hurt at his actions back in his face, to tell him that denying it would just drive them both crazy, but she stayed silent. </p><p>Because doing anything to push him away even more would hurt more than the ache of feelings that she had for him.</p><p>
  <em>You fell for a man who’s also going to break your heart.</em>
</p><p>“I’m going to go find my mother”, was what she said instead, “I guess I’ll see you around”.</p><p>With that, she walked down to her mother’s office, feeling like her heart had dropped to her feet, trying to ignore Adam watching her as she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 5-Moon-Conversations in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5-Moon for 31 Days of Wayhaven</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha rubbed her tired eyes in a desperate attempt to keep from falling asleep.</p>
<p>She had spent all night in the library, pouring over a book, having the others believe that she was just doing research.</p>
<p>But really, Natasha just wanted to avoid sleeping for as long as possible.</p>
<p>She had tried to bury what happened with Murphy down deep, but every time she went to sleep, she was back in his clutches, his sinister voice all that she could hear, and she fought to keep the nerves down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am a professional, I will not let this break me.</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha set her face steady, the same expression she had seen on her mother throughout her life, not letting anyone know about what was running through her head.</p>
<p>She knew she was handling it the absolute worst way she could, letting it gnaw at her from the inside, but truthfully, she had never handled anything different from this, and had no idea where to start even if she wanted to.</p>
<p>Telling Nate or Felix would just make them worry about her, and she definingly did not want that, and Mason would probably be very apathetic to the whole thing and wonder why she was telling him. Talking to her mother about it would just tell her she could not handle it, and she would rather go talk to Murphy in his holding cell then tell Adam.</p>
<p>
  <em>Adam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, you are not going to grieve this much for a man who held your hand once.</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha almost slapped the book shut in disgust as the way her pulse raced as she thought of him. It was not like her to fall this fast for anyone, and of course, the one guy who managed to steal her heart was the most emotionally avoidant one that she had ever met.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s best to let it go.</em>
</p>
<p>And dammit, she had tried. But the more she tried to forget him, the more she realized that she could not, and likely never would. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is it the same for him?</em>
</p>
<p>She had been so sure it was, but recently, with the cold shoulder he had started giving her out of nowhere, it was starting to seem less and less likely, and maybe he was getting over whatever feelings he did have, and it would be best for both of them to do the same.</p>
<p>Sick of these thoughts in her head, Natasha put her book down, and decided to try and walk it off, hoping to ignore the conflicting feelings in her head.</p>
<p>As she was pacing the hallways of the warehouse, her hands shoved in her pockets and her breathing heavy, she heard a crash coming from the training room, and she had a feeling she knew who it was, and as much as her brain told her to ignore it and keep walking, she went to the training room anyway, taking a deep breath before stepping inside.</p>
<p>The room was completely dark besides the light of the moon, and Natasha could barely make out the figure it the dark, standing over a now destroyed training dummy on the ground. But when she caught a glance of pale green eyes, reflecting the light of the moon, she felt her stomach tighten.</p>
<p>“Detective”, Adam said, breaking the silence first, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I was just wondering who was in here”, she shrugged, trying to calm the sudden nerves that overwhelmed her skin.</p>
<p>“And you found me”.</p>
<p>“I did”, she nodded, opting not to look at him and stare at the moon instead, it never seeming as bright as it did in that moment, the scene reminding her of that night a few weeks ago, and the painful memory went through her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is…that what you really want?</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha felt herself flinch as that night played in her mind, and she looked over at Adam, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was.</p>
<p>“I should leave”, she finally muttered, deciding that coming in here was a mistake, and she turned to go.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to”</p>
<p>She wanted to resist and leave anyway, her brain warning her that she would get her hopes up yet again, but Natasha went down to one of the benches in the room and almost slumped in her seat, and Adam walked over to her, and sat a few feet away from her, but close enough to where it would still be possible to reach out to each other.</p>
<p>“How have you been?”, Natasha asked, not wanting him to stalk away back into the dark, surprised that even came close to her with how he had been acting.</p>
<p>“I’m fine”, he said gruffly, as if he wanted to end that line of questioning, but then he sighed, and he looked back at her, “I’m more worried about you”.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”, she said, it tumbling out before she could stop herself. </p>
<p>Adam turned his head like he had not meant to say that, Natasha sighed, not sure what to say to that statement that would not lead to them yelling at each other.</p>
<p>“You need to get some rest”, he finally added, as if he needed to explain himself.</p>
<p>She laughed without mirth, “Don’t I know it?”</p>
<p>Natasha could see him raise an eyebrow, and so she said, “Would you get rest if someone told you to?”</p>
<p>His silence was enough of an answer for that, she allowed herself to smile, and was a little surprised when Adam gave her a small smile in return, her pulse fluttering at the sight of it.</p>
<p>For the first time all month, Adam had not pushed her away, and the realization of that made a weight lift from shoulders that she had not realized was there, and even if tomorrow everything was back to the way it was before, she was going to bottle up this memory and keep it with her forever.</p>
<p>“I suppose I really should take your advice”, she said, and in a moment of boldness that surprised even herself, she put her hand on Adam’s shoulder, “It was nice seeing you”.</p>
<p>Adam did not shrug off her touch like she was expecting, instead staring at her in disbelief as she got up and left the room, allowing herself to look back at him one last time, to see he was already looking at her, his lips parted as he wanted to say something, and Natasha gave him a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m willing to be patient with him, even with the doubts. I’ll wait forever.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 9-Fight-Break my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just...pure pain I'm so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam had not realized it at first.</p>
<p>When he had given assignments to the rest of the team, he had forgotten that somebody needed to go and get Natasha from her apartment.</p>
<p>And when Agent Trexler asked him who was going to get her, it dawned on him.</p>
<p>The only person that was free to do so was himself.</p>
<p>Part of him wanted to beg Felix or Mason to go, but part of him just wanted to see her.</p>
<p>Ever since he had held her hand at the carnival a few weeks ago, the rush of feelings that was starting to break the centuries of numbness that he had known for so long, started to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>The only thing that Adam could do that would keep him from breaking and giving in was to avoid seeing her.</p>
<p>But he could never forget the look in Natasha’s eyes the next day as he had turned away from her, and somehow it hurt even more when she had done the same. Adam was not blind to the way that the normally stoic detective would give him a soft smile that she only gave him, and it tore him up inside to realize she had stopped smiling at him in that way, back to the professional gaze that was just like her mother.</p>
<p>She had even stopped using his name, converting back to Commanding Agent, and it hurt more then Adam would ever be able to understand.</p>
<p>He slowly knocked on her apartment door, strong and firm, and he heard the soft padding of footsteps shortly afterward, and he tried to ignore the way that it made his chest tighten.</p>
<p>Natasha opened the door, surprise filling her face before biting it back down, “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night”.</p>
<p>She was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and athletic shorts, her light brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and it took Adam a second to say anything in return as he gazed at her.</p>
<p>“Some of the rouge supernaturals are threatening to attack if their demands are not met”, he finally said, trying to look anywhere else.</p>
<p>Natasha cursed under her breath, “Of course they are. Just give me a minute and let me get on some actual clothes”.</p>
<p>She closed the door gently behind her, almost hesitantly, and as Adam waited, he tried to distract himself with the facts of the mission to get over the realization that he was here at all.</p>
<p>In a few minutes, Natasha came back to the door with her normal black blazar, her hair tied back in its normal low bun, her sunglasses sitting on the neckline of her jacket.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to go when you are”, she nodded at him, and Adam did his best to pull his eyes away from her gaze, and he started walking out of her apartment building, Natasha following behind him, the distance she was putting between them obvious. </p>
<p>They both climbed into the Agency SUV, Natasha turning her body away to face the window, even though was not much that could be seen from how dark it was outside. There were a few minutes of suffocating silence, Adam wanting to say something, anything to her, but he could think of nothing to say that would fix it.</p>
<p>“Did Nate drag you into this?”, she finally asked, not turning to face him.</p>
<p>“No, he did not”, he said in response, with a harsher tone then he wanted to.</p>
<p>“Then why did you come get me?”</p>
<p>“Why are you asking me this?”, Adam said, knowing what she was getting at, and wanting to avoid it as long as possible.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s pretty obvious”, Natasha scoffed.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s really not”, Adam muttered, the words coming out before he could stop himself, “I came to get you because someone needed to, and that is all”.</p>
<p>“So, that night at the carnival meant nothing to you?”</p>
<p>Adam could feel his breath stop at the question, and part of him begged to say what he really felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, it meant something to me.</em>
</p>
<p>But as the pain filled his lungs, the second realization came to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t ever give in to this. As much as I want to</em>
</p>
<p>The words felt hollow in his chest, even if he knew that was the correct option- for the both of them.</p>
<p>Natasha finally turned to face him, taking a ragged breath as if she was trying to stop herself from crying, “Of course. I’m sorry for thinking too far into it. I don’t know where I got that idea”</p>
<p>She turned away from him, burying her face in her hands, and Adam watched her in silence, feeling as though his tongue had swollen in his mouth, and as much as he wanted to tell her everything, how she was more then he deserved, but he could not. He should not.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Natasha raised her head up, wiped her hands over her eyes, the professional mask over her face, but by the way that her breath caught and her heart was still racing it was not forgotten.</p>
<p>“So, rouge supernaturals, huh?”, she said, her gaze pointily away from him, “What are their demands?”</p>
<p>Adam swallowed hard, trying to ignore the weight that formed in his chest, “They want to be recognized as their own organization of sorts”.</p>
<p>“Don’t they already do that?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “What they want, is to basically be recognized as another Agency. The point of that would be that they would not have to allow the Agency’s rules”.</p>
<p>“Which is not something that we want to happen I’m guessing”, Natasha said, her moment of vulnerability seeming to have been forgotten.</p>
<p>“We do not”, he replied, “And we do not want them to attack either”.</p>
<p>“Have they threated to attack anyone specific?”</p>
<p>At her question, Adam turned the car to the dirt road that led up to the warehouse, “They mentioned something about attacking unprotected populations, but nothing more than that”.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded, and he parked the car outside of the warehouse, and they both climbed out.</p>
<p>“Well, we have work to do, Commanding Agent”, she said, walking to stand next to him, but keeping a few feet away, “Let’s get started, shall we?”</p>
<p>She walked to the front door, taking her keycard out of her purse as she did so, and Adam felt his lips stumble out words before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>“Natasha I- “</p>
<p>She spun her head around at the mention of her name, but she clenched her jaw.</p>
<p>“If there is anything you want to say to me, can this wait until after the mission? Save breaking my heart until then”.</p>
<p>Adam tried to stumble out a reply, but her last statement cut him more then he wanted to admit. He had done this to avoid hurting her, but would denial just hurt her more?</p>
<p>
  <em>No. This is the only correct decision.</em>
</p>
<p>“Come on”, Natasha said as she headed inside, and it left him no choice but to follow her inside, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding, the roar of it all he could hear in his ears. </p>
<p>
  <em>Then why does it have to hurt this much?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 12-Flesh-Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flesh was super difficult prompt word to work with, but I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first clue should have been the buttoned top button on Natasha’s blazer.</p>
<p>Or what he should really have said, Natasha’s imposter’s blazer.</p>
<p>It had been a normal Thursday morning for Adam and the others, the team waiting for the detective to arrive in order to start the meeting. </p>
<p>But something had been off, and he had not been sure if it was just himself at first.</p>
<p>Natasha had almost walked in carelessly, unlike her normal stiff demeaner, and as she uncharacteristically slouched in one of the armchairs, and he felt something prick up his spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Somethings not right.</em>
</p>
<p>He hardly remembered it later, but he had glanced at Nate, giving him a silent look that something was off, but from the way that Mason rose one of his eyebrows, he had taken note of it as well, and Felix started to look back at Natasha and then back at the others, seemingly thinking the same thoughts. </p>
<p>You guys going to say anything or?”, she said, with a lazy tone that Natasha would never ever use, and she threw her head back in a strange way that Adam had never seen her do.</p>
<p>He could feel a growl form in his chest, but before he could say anything, Felix broke in, almost moving back in caution, “Have you ever actually met Natasha?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”, she asked, and he could feel his stance tighten at her words.</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s an imposter. </em>
</p>
<p>Anger at anyone would try to impersonate Natasha filled him, but worry overtook first, because with this imposter in her place, where was Natasha?</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you know exactly what he means”, Mason interrupted, “Did you really think you’ll be able to fool vampires?”</p>
<p>“Who are you?”, Nate stepped forward, placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder, the touch gentle yet firm, as if telling him not to attack just yet.</p>
<p>The imposter rolled her eyes, and Felix said in response, “You know, you really should know who you are impersonating before you try to do so. Because you are failing miserably. </p>
<p>She got up, facing the others with narrowed eyes, her hands going to the Volt at her belt, pointing it straight at Adam.</p>
<p>“It was enough for her dear mother”, she growled, “Doesn’t know her own daughter quite well, does she?”</p>
<p>At that, even with Nate’s hand trying to hold him back, he rushed forward, not caring about the Volt that was currently pointed at him, “Where is she?”</p>
<p>“When did you get so bothered?”, the imposter said, “I didn’t think you had the ability to truly care about anyone, Adam”.</p>
<p>The way the imposter spit out his name in Natasha’s voice made his skin crawl, and it was just another reminder of the real Natasha’s stoppage of using it after he started avoiding her.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can work this out reasonably”, Nate’s calm voice broke through his thoughts, forever being the diplomat, and the imposter scoffed.</p>
<p>“We are far past reasonable at this point”, her finger moving to the trigger of the volt, in a blur of motion that Adam almost missed, Felix and Mason both ran up behind her and held her back, and the volt tumbled out of her hands.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!”, she seethed, and before he could do anything else, the door to the meeting room slammed open, and everyone in the room turned.</p>
<p>It was Natasha, the real Natasha, or at least he hoped it was. Her normal sharp black blazer was ripped, her normally tight bun was half pulled out and hanging loosely in pieces, bruises were around her face and hands, and the side of her lip was bleeding. She stood there at the door, her own volt in her hands, her grip firm, and she stared at the imposter with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“You really think you could get rid of me that easily?”, Natasha said, “Walking around with my face isn’t going to let you infiltrate my team”.</p>
<p>Adam suddenly felt a mix of doubt. He was sure that the person who just walked in was Natasha, but he could not shake the feeling that he could be wrong, and as he caught Natasha’s eyes, she seemed to understand what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“The night at the carnival”, he began, “What did you ask me?”</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, her eyes softening, “I asked you if you enjoyed being off-kilter. Which you responded that you in fact did”. </p>
<p>There were no words to describe the amount of relief that he felt at this moment, almost forgetting about the imposter in the room, and all Adam wanted to do was wrap her in his arms, keeping her safe from all that wished to harm her.</p>
<p>But he turned back to the imposter, still fighting, rather unsuccessfully, to get out of Felix and Mason’s grasp, and Natasha lowered her gun.</p>
<p>“How did this happen?”, Nate said, breaking the moments of silence that had fallen.</p>
<p>“They got the jump on me”, Natasha said, “Ended up barricading me in my office. I found my way out and I went straight here. To be honest, I’m not sure what their plan was”.</p>
<p>“And if you think I would- “, the imposter started, before being elbowed hard by Felix, causing them to kneel over in pain.</p>
<p>“We’ll get it out of you”, Adam said, his tone darkening, and with that, Felix and Mason dragged the imposter out of the room, and Nate followed closely behind, leaving the two of them alone.</p>
<p>Natasha gave him a weak smile that never failed to make his heart pound, her shoulders slumping in relief at it all being over.</p>
<p>“Sorry for freaking you guys out”, she finally said, “I didn’t know they would try to insert themselves into the team”.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad your safe”, he muttered, then turned his head away from her, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have been there for you.</em>
</p>
<p>She shrugged, “Truthfully? I’m not. But I will be”.</p>
<p>“Take as much time as you need”, Adam felt himself stammer out.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, I would just get some new clothes? Wash my face?”, she said, a small smile forming, “Honestly, I think I’ll feel better when I don’t look like someone just beat me up”.</p>
<p>He nodded, “Of course”.</p>
<p>“But Adam?”</p>
<p>He turned at the use of his name, and he chided himself for his pulse racing even faster at the sound of it.</p>
<p>“Thanks for checking in on me. I appreciate it”.</p>
<p>With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Adam standing alone, his thoughts at a war with each other in his head, but he did his best to quiet them down, and go to the others, fully prepared to lay it into the imposter for daring to try and mess with Natasha.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t let this happen again. No more failures. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 14-Throat-Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Murphy, Natasha had made a habit of running her fingers on the scar on her neck.</p>
<p>She had hardly realized she was doing at first, it becoming an almost absent-minded action, and it took her to notice Adam watching her do so to even register what she was doing.</p>
<p>The scar served as a physical reminder to her rather unpleasant entrance to the supernatural world, and the months after the Murphy attack, she had watched it heal, now leaving just a faint spot on her skin, hardly paler than her already fair skin.</p>
<p>But for Natasha, it might as well be a crimson red and bleeding, because it was what her eyes went to on the occasion that she looked at her reflection.</p>
<p>It did not help with the fact that there was no easy way to hide it either, and she had even considered getting a tattoo to cover it up, something she never would have dreamed of doing before. But in the end, she had decided that it would just be more noticeable if she did sp.</p>
<p>To add to it all, the nightmares about Murphy were not helping matters.</p>
<p>She had falsely believed that she just ignored it all and buried it down deep, it would all fade, but it had not, and now she was stuck in a limbo of pushing it all down for it to only overwhelm her again.</p>
<p>And the back and forth with Adam was not helping anything, and his words, which she had pushed away after the months apart, became more and more real to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won’t risk losing you!</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha felt herself outwardly flinch as the memory, angry at the fact that he managed to worm his way into every single one of her thoughts, just wanting him to make up his mind about what he felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he doesn’t share my feelings, I just wish he could just straight up tell me, instead of just trying to avoid the question.</em>
</p>
<p>She had tried her hardest to be patient with him, giving the time that he needed, but if was starting to tear her up inside, and Natasha was not sure just how much longer she could stay like this.</p>
<p> And for what she was not sure was in response to Adam’s avoiding her or to keep her own emotions in check, she had started a routine over the past week, working out in her head where he would be in the warehouse at every point of the day and then avoiding those spots.</p>
<p>With him avoiding her as well, it worked out better then she almost wanted it to, and she was not forced to endure that rush of heartache every time she saw him.</p>
<p>But on one Wednesday morning, Natasha supposed that she had assumed wrong, and ended up almost crashing into him in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Commanding Agent”, was all that she could say, trying to tear her gaze away from his green eyes, and she turned away, and she tried hard not to notice him starting to reach out, to just pull away again.</p>
<p>Adam marched off, a quickness in his step as if he had to get out of there as fast as possible, and she made her way to the library, expecting to hide out in-between the bookshelves, and continue to research the supernatural world.</p>
<p>She was a bit surprised to find Nate there, even though she knew that she likely should not be.</p>
<p>“Good morning Natasha”, he said in simple greeting, but there was something deeper in his stare, as if he had heard what had happened outside, and she realized in almost horror that he must have.</p>
<p>“Morning”, she said, returning the greeting, and when he just so slightly raised his eyebrow at her, she felt herself sigh, “If you want to say something, it would be best if you just came out and said it”.</p>
<p>Nate gave a light chuckle at that, before a more serious expression covered his face, “Well, I suppose I’ll start from the beginning. I’ve noticed the separation you’ve been putting yourself and Adam”.</p>
<p>“I don’t think either of us have tried to hide it”, she muttered.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing so?”, Nate asked, and normally, Natasha would just have avoided answering the question all together, but there was no malice toward her in his voice, and he seemed genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“Because I can’t have him drawing me in and then pushing me out of it again”, she said, “He’s already been avoiding me anyway, I don’t see how this makes any difference. He can’t say things like- “</p>
<p>She felt herself stop at the memory, and she realized she was about to tell Nate about Adam telling her “tu omnia” before he passed out when she visited him in his room after saving Sanja from the trappers. Natasha had understood what it had meant, and had not told anyone what he had said, unsure of her own feelings at the time. But that night at the carnival, it made her realize that maybe there was something there, but she had just had it completely shut down for her the next day.</p>
<p>Sighing, she decided that she had to tell someone what happened, if just to get it off her chest, and she knew Nate would not tell the others.</p>
<p>“When I went to go see Adam after the fight with the trappers”, she began, “Just before he fell asleep, he told me something, and as hard as I try, I cannot get it out of my head”.</p>
<p>“And that would be?”, Nate prompted.</p>
<p>“Tu omnia”</p>
<p>
  <em>You are everything</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha watched as Nate’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“I know that right now, it feels like this is going to go on for an eternity, Natasha. But it’s not. One day, it’ll all be worth it. The words may be caught in his throat now, but he is not going be able to deny it forever.”</p>
<p>She scoffed, “He’s really trying to”.</p>
<p>Nate gave a small laugh, “He may be, but give it some time. He just needs to realize that it is okay to feel how he feels”.</p>
<p>“Thanks Nate”, she nodded at him, giving him a smile, and letting hope fill her, even for just a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem”, he said, “Well, I suppose you’re here to research again?”</p>
<p>“I am”.</p>
<p>“Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me”, he remarked, and Natasha then made her way back into the bookshelves, found the book that she had left off with yesterday, and began to read, but her thoughts were in an entirely different place, but she did not try to push them away this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>You just have to trust that it’ll all work out the way that it is intended to.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 18-Empty-Conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was used to the numbness.</p>
<p>Adam had 900 years of it get used it after all, and he thought nothing would ever change that.</p>
<p>But then he met Natasha, and everything had flooded him at once.</p>
<p>Adam could remember their first real meeting in her office, and he could pinpoint that exact moment when it all came crashing down.</p>
<p>From the second, he caught her gaze, steely and unyielding, as if it was challenging him, he knew exactly what she would end up meaning.</p>
<p>He thought he knew how to handle anything, any challenge that was thrown his way, but he was at a lost at how to handle his own feelings.</p>
<p>Never could he remember what quite drew him in, whether it was her coolness under pressure, or that silent look of affirmation she gave when she agreed on something, or that smile. <em>That smile</em></p>
<p>The smile that was only directed at him, a soft, almost hesitant one, and one that he had only been able to see a few times.</p>
<p>During the few months of separation after the fight with Murphy, it was that smile that kept him awake at night, knowing that as hard as he tried, these feelings would never fade.</p>
<p>But he had selfishly hoped that they would fade on Natasha’s side, but even with her normal stoic nature, she allowed herself to relax around him, not doing so for anyone else.</p>
<p>Adam wished more than anything that he could return the favor.</p>
<p>She had not pushed him on his feelings at first, he thought that she was just trying to be patient with him, but he then realized that part of it was Natasha trying to figure out her own.</p>
<p>That magical night at the carnival was when she seemed to settle into it, hope filling her eyes, but in order to protect her, he had to turn her away.</p>
<p>
  <em>She deserves more then you could ever give her. You need to let her go.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew that it was a cowardly move, avoiding her, but it was all that he could do to give in completely. </p>
<p>
  <em>You made the correct decision.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why does it have to feel like the wrong one?</em>
</p>
<p>What had somehow hurt even more was the cold shoulder that she had thrown right back at him, as if it was her own shield in order to protect herself.</p>
<p>It should not have upset him as much as it did. Adam should have been glad, this confusing mess could finally be over, but all he felt was an intense emptiness inside at the thought, as if losing her like this would be even worse.</p>
<p>“Adam”, a familiar voice said, stirring him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>He turned around to see Nate, who walked up to stand next to him on the balcony.</p>
<p>“You’ve been standing here for the past two hours”, he said, “Everything alright?”</p>
<p>Adam gave a non-committal nod at that, not feeling like he could say much else.</p>
<p>Nate gave a sigh at that, but he continued anyway, “Natasha asked about you today”.</p>
<p>“What?”, he felt himself say before he could stop, his heart starting to pound from even the mention of her, “What did she say?”</p>
<p>“She asked if you were doing okay”</p>
<p>He felt himself freeze at the statement, wondering why she would ever ask about that, “And what did you tell her?”</p>
<p>Nate shrugged, “I told her I couldn’t answer that for you”. He paused, and he then whispered, “Natasha may be upset with you right now, but she’s worried about you”.</p>
<p>“She shouldn’t be”, he quickly replied, “She has no reason to be worried over me”.</p>
<p>“Adam”, Nate said gently, but with some firmness behind it, “You’ve been tearing yourself up this past month, she has every reason to be. As hurt as she is, I do think part of her understands it a little”.</p>
<p>He scoffed, “What could you possibly mean by that?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say for certain”, Nate said, “But from the little that she does talk about herself, she has always had trouble opening up to others. She knows what is like to feel afraid of your own feelings”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to offer her”, he interrupted, “And she should know that”.</p>
<p>“You can’t deny it forever, old friend”, Nate stated, shaking his head, “Don’t lose her over this”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t lose something I never had in the first place.</em>
</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now”, he felt himself stammer.</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who can decide that if it doesn’t”, he whispered, “It’s your choice”.</p>
<p>Nate put his hand gently on Adam’s shoulder and even though he tensed under the touch, he did not pull away.</p>
<p>“You can either give in to what you both want, or be stuck in this limbo you are in now”.</p>
<p>At his words, Adam could hear the words from Sanja’s fortune load and clear in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And if I should…fall for her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The light will greet you, but the darkness to come may swallow you both”</em>
</p>
<p>“I am not going to risk hurting her”, he muttered, barely aware of what he was saying, echoing what he had already told Nate after the carnival mission, and he shrugged off his touch.</p>
<p>He knew Nate said something, but it was just a blur with how loud his heartbeat was roaring, and Adam finally got the nerve to leave, sure if that he stayed there a second longer, he would say something he would regret.</p>
<p>As he made his way back inside, he passed by the library, and the clicking of a pen caught his attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Natasha</em>
</p>
<p>Whenever she got lost in thought, she had the tendency to continuously click her pen, and as much as the noise drove him crazy, Adam was starting to realize how much he missed hearing it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should go see her.</em>
</p>
<p>His chest tightened at the thought, but as he stared at the library door, and even though a part of him told him to keep walking, he opened the door anyway, his hands starting to shake as did so.</p>
<p>He walked in, and as his eyes met with Natasha’s, he swallowed hard to try and bury the building tension.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued on Day 23-Decay :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 23-Decay-What Needed to be Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a part 2 from Day 18!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another late night in the library for Natasha.</p>
<p>She was not entirely sure why she kept ending up here, but she supposed it was the calming presence the whole room had, and it was probably the place that she felt most at home at in the warehouse.</p>
<p>Clicking her pen as she read over the paperwork, trying to get it all done before work tomorrow, the combined work from both her job as a detective and as a liaison always causing a pile of paper on her desk at never seemed to run out, and tonight was no different</p>
<p>Natasha hardly noticed the door open at first, but as the person walked closer to her, she finally looked up to see who it was, and she was surprised to see it was Adam.</p>
<p>“Ad-Commanding Agent”, she said, trying to hide the shock in her voice. He had been avoiding her this past month, and she had been as well, in an effort to try and make this ache go away. Him seeking her out was the last thing that she had expected, “Do you need something?”</p>
<p>“I- “, he started, and for the first time in the time that she had known him, he looked uncertain, “I should not have interrupted you. I’ll leave you to it”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t walk in here and try to leave again. </em>
</p>
<p>She tried to hide the disappointment that fell into her stomach, and in a remarkable act of boldness she said, “You’ve already interrupted me now. Stay”</p>
<p>Knowing his stubbornness, she had expected Adam to leave anyway, but he did not, instead moving to sit in one the armchairs in the room, which was another surprise to her. Natasha would have expected him to stay standing.</p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments between them, neither of them seeming to know what to say after what had happened over the past month, but she just realized how much she was happy to see him, regardless.</p>
<p>“I heard you asked about me”, he suddenly spoke, throwing Natasha out of the comfortable silence that had formed between them.</p>
<p>“I did”, she answered, feeling there was no reason to lie, “Is that why you’re here?”</p>
<p>“You should not be concerned on my behalf”, he said, ignoring her question.</p>
<p>She shook her head at his statement, not really expecting anything else from him, “I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Adam scoffed, but did not say anything else, and Natasha continued.</p>
<p>“You do everything in your power to avoid me this past month and you didn’t think I wouldn’t at least ask?”, she asked, the words coming out harsher than she intended them to, and she was about to retract them, but decided that she was still frustrated enough with him not to.</p>
<p>He turned away from her, seeming to have nothing to say to that, and she kept talking in an effort to fill the silence, “Look, I get it. It’s a lot to take in”</p>
<p>“What is?”, he said, actually making eye contact with her, and the sudden piercing gaze was about enough for her to forgot what she was going to say.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be as forthcoming that I can with this”, Natasha started, “You thought all of what you are feeling currently would have decayed by now. But it hasn’t. And believe me, I thought the same thing. And you aren’t ready to face this new feeling now, and to be frank with you, I’m not sure if I am either”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what your talking about”, Adam stammered out, moving his gaze pointedly away from her.</p>
<p>“Of course,”, Natasha said, giving him a smile, “Maybe I’m reading all of this wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done so. But with the chance that my deduction is actually correct this time, I’m willing to wait. I’ll figure out my own feelings eventually, and I believe you will too”</p>
<p>She was not sure why she was being so upfront with this, or even why she was talking about this in the first place, but after a month of having to bottle it all up inside after  their night at the carnival,  and even if Adam had gone right back to normal afterwards, it may have made her face something that she was not sure she was ready to completely take it yet , but not talking about it had been driving crazy. Having it all out in the open felt incredibly good. </p>
<p>“So, I’m going to worry about you, and you’re just going to have to accept that”, she finished, “And you know I’m too stubborn for me to change my mind on this”</p>
<p>Natasha finally dared to look straight back at Adam, who seemed to be at a lost of what to say, and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll get back to work”, she said, “It was nice seeing you”</p>
<p>She looked back down at her paperwork, expecting him to leave, but he did not. He stayed seated, and she felt like she should say something else, but could think of nothing else to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are so going to regret saying what you just did later.</em>
</p>
<p>“Thank you”, he spoke into the silence, and she thought she saw a hint of an uneasy smile of his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s really no problem”, she shrugged, returning his smile.</p>
<p>Adam then left after that, turning around to look at her before leaving, and she felt herself slump in her seat as he left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, Natasha, what were you thinking?</em>
</p>
<p>She was still not sure what compelled her to be so <em>honest</em> with him, but she could not say she completely regretted it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully I didn’t just scare him off forever</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not like either of us can deny it for the rest of time, anyway</em>
</p>
<p>Giving a small laugh, she went back to her paperwork as if the moment had never happened, and the night slowly faded away to the scrawling of her pen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 32- The Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, this is a bonus one!<br/>I could not stand the fact that with 4 pairings, there would be only 7 for one pairing, so I did an extra one for Adam and Natasha. <br/>And so, I give you guys the gift of more fake dating<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha could not believe that <em>this</em> was the only idea anyone could come up for a mission. </p>
<p>Of all the things to do to infiltrate a gang of trappers, going undercover like this was not what she would have come up with.</p>
<p>The Agency had received word that one of the leaders of the trappers, rich from his long history as one, was holding a gala at his house, and they had told Unit Bravo to figure out what they were up to.</p>
<p>Somehow, that had ended with her and Adam going undercover together, acting as guests.</p>
<p>
  <em>There had to be someone else I could have gone with, if we have to go undercover like this.</em>
</p>
<p>It was strange to her that he could avoid her all month, and then put him with her on this mission.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t make it anything more than it is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a mission, treat it like one. The cover is simple and understood.</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha shifted in the passenger seat, crossing her legs. They were both currently waiting for the clear to go in, and she moved her hands down her dress. She hoped that it would be enough in order to fit in, since needing a formal dress with only a day’s notice was not something that could be planned for. She had bought the dress she was wearing now back when she was still in college, it a pale pink, with off the shoulder sleeves and not much else. It was much plainer than some of the dresses that she had seen of people walking up inside, but she could only hope it would not draw too much attention to her.</p>
<p>Her normal military style bun was still a bun, but more of a formal one, a little more complex then she was normally used to, and she ran the golden bracelet on her arm while she watched Adam observe their surroundings.</p>
<p>And try as she might, she could not get his reaction out of her mind when they had initially meant up here.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You look…presentable”</em>
</p>
<p>Speaking of Adam, he was dressed quite sharply in his black and white tuxedo, and it taken everything out of her not to collapse in a puddle of nerves at the sight of it, and she said her own words to him in return.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, do you”</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha turned to him, and she broke the silence that had fallen in-between them, “So, what are you thinking we do when we get in there?”</p>
<p>He nodded, as if he approved of her asking, “We act like we belong here, and when we get the single, we move into the portrait room”</p>
<p>“Did they ever confirm what we are looking for it there?”, she said.</p>
<p>“It is where this particular trapper allegedly hides his plans”, he explained.</p>
<p>“We’re not just going to be able to leave the party to go snooping around the house”, she brought up, “How are we going to get there without making us a target?”</p>
<p>“If we’re quick, it should be fine”, Adam said confidently, and while she was not completely on board with that plan, she wanted to actually see the inside before deducing a more intricate plan.</p>
<p>“You’re free to go in”, Nate’s voice came in over the radio, interrupting the conversation.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get down to it”, Natasha said resolutely, looking toward Adam, and the two of the excited the car.</p>
<p>There was a distance between them as they walked up there together, but not far enough that neither of them could not reach out to the other. It was the closest he had gotten to her all month, and even though her logic told her it was just for the mission, her heart had other ideas, it being elated to have him this close to her. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mission. You are on a mission. </em>
</p>
<p>“Good evening”, the man stationed at the door said as the two of them made their way, and he looked at the two of them, and then up to Adam, “This your date?”</p>
<p>Natasha could feel her chest constrict at the question, unsure how he would answer it, but when he moved closer to gently wrap his arm around her waist, she felt like she had stopping breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the heck does he think he’s doing?</em>
</p>
<p>The rational part of her believed he was just doing so in order to keep their cover, but she could feel her heart pound at the touch anyway.</p>
<p>“She is”, he replied quietly, tightening his grip as he said it.</p>
<p>“Then I welcome you both tonight”, the man replied, giving a half bow, “Enjoy the festivities”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we will”, she spoke up, doing her best to give him a smile.</p>
<p>The two of them started to walk inside, Adam’s hand still around her waist.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why hasn’t he removed it yet?</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha was so sure he would have just moved his hand away quickly, but it stayed still, and as she looked back into in green eyes, he showed no discomfort from being so close to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>This doesn’t matter, get back to your mission.</em>
</p>
<p>“Plan?”, she whispered as the two of them made their way to one of the back corners of the room. There were a few people at the tables that were set up, but it was mostly empty.</p>
<p>“If the map was correct”, Adam replied, removing his hand, but not pulling back as quickly as he normally did, “Then the room should just be through there” He pointed at a doorway about half-way across the room.</p>
<p>“We should probably make our way over then”, she said, “But slowly, so it looks like we’re just mingling around the room”</p>
<p>He nodded, and they started to walk over there, so close that their shoulders almost brushed together, slowly, as if they were both taking in the sight of the place. And the front of it was quite a place to be, with its tall golden columns and wine-red carpets.</p>
<p>“Are you two going to miss the dance?”, a voice broke louder than the mutters of conversation, and it took her a second to realize they were talking to them, turning around to face the person who had spoken.</p>
<p>Natasha looked to Adam, and the person continued, “Come on, don’t leave your lady without a dance”</p>
<p>Adam looked like he had swallowed a rock at that, and at any other time, she may have found that funny. He almost looked flustered, which was new look for him.</p>
<p>But he took her hand, almost hesitantly, and she tried to give him an encouraging look.</p>
<p>
  <em>Better to get this over with</em>
</p>
<p>He gave her a silent nod and put his hand on her waist, and she put one of her hands on his shoulder, and they entwined their fingers together.</p>
<p>She had never slow danced before in her life, but it was not going to stop her from trying.</p>
<p>The music started to play in the background, but she could barely hear it as they began to sway, fully getting lost in the moment, never in a million years could have imagined being here now.</p>
<p>Natasha closed her eyes, letting everything wash over here, the feeling of Adam against her was all that she cared about.</p>
<p>A part of her was telling her that this was just for the mission and meant nothing, but for now, that was all pushed away.</p>
<p>She had almost completely forgotten about what they had come there for, when she felt her radio vibrate against her.</p>
<p>“Make your way there now, it’s clear”, Rebecca’s voice called out, and with that, the two of them slowly broke apart slowly.</p>
<p>Natasha stared into those icy green eyes for a second longer before she was forced to turn away, and even if this mission went horribly wrong, she knew that was going to treasure that moment between them together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if it meant nothing more than part of the mission to him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>